Attendsmoi j'arrive
by Loubett
Summary: Petite one shot sur Drago et Hermione


Voici une petite one shot j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Tous les personnages, l'univers de cette histoire sont de JK Rowling. Laissez des reviews.

_Mon amour, _

_Rire, pleurer, être joyeux, en colère, amoureux, triste, déçu, heureux…_

_Toutes ces émotions pourtant naturelles chez toi ne le sont pas pour moi. Pourquoi ? Tout le monde pense que ma vie est facile. Merveilleuse. Alors si elle est comme ça pourquoi suis-je perpétuellement insatisfait ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit de montrer toutes ces émotions alors que toi qui est censée m'être inférieure tu en as le droit ? Pourquoi, moi qui suis noble je n'ai pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi être un Malfoy fait de moi un être dépourvu d'amour ? Comment vous qui osez vous dire ouvert d'esprit ne l'êtes pas quand il s'agit de moi ou de ma famille ? Je ne suis peut-être pas le mieux placé pour parler des préjugés mais je ne supporte pas les gens comme vous. C'est facile de se cacher derrière des "bonnes intentions" pour critiquer et ne pas s'intéresser aux personnes de Serpentard. Vous prétendez qu'il faut faire cessez la rivalité entre les maisons, mais je ne vous ait jamais vu parler, plaisanter, aimer un (ou une) Serpentard. Vous qui prôner l'amour comme solution à tout, ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi à Serpentard personne ne sait aimer._

_Ce n'est pas une question de génétique, c'est juste un problème d'éducation. Quand on est Sang Pur notre vie est basée sur l'étiquette, le "quand dira-t-on". Cette chose que ne connaissent que les nobles de toutes les sociétés. Même chez les Moldus la froideur, le sang froid est de rigueur dans la haute société. Quand on a cinq ans et qu'on reçoit sa première gifle pour avoir dit "papa ou maman" à la place de "père ou mère". Qu'à sept ans on passe deux jours dans un cachot pour avoir ramené un ami de sang mêlé ou un sang de bourbe à la maison. Je pense que ce mode d'éducation motive n'importe quel enfant. A partir de ces moments, il comprend ce qu'il doit, ce qu'il a le droit de faire. Tous les enfants de Sang Pur vous diront qu'ils ont eu une enfance heureuse. Ils n'ont pas le droit de dire le contraire. Et qui pourrait comprendre qu'on est malheureux quand on reçoit tous les jouets à la mode, qu'on est habillé dans des magasins de luxe ?_

_Bien sur que je suis fière et orgueilleux. Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? Oui, j'ai reçu une éducation désastreuse. Mais je sais aussi que même si elle a manqué d'amour, aujourd'hui grâce à cet homme qui m'a donné la vie, je suis le Prince. Je suis celui que l'on craint, que l'on respecte, qu'on jalouse et qu'on envie, qu'on hait mais qu'on aime. Je sais aussi que je n'ai pas besoins de travailler si je le souhaite ma fortune est immense. Je suis fière, et je n'ai pas honte. J'ai appris, peut-être un peut trop tôt, qu'il ne faut jamais avoir honte de ce que l'on est car c'est un signe de faiblesse_. _Et les faibles sont ceux qu'on écrase, or je ne veux pas être un faible. Pourtant aujourd'hui je me suis découvert une faiblesse. Peut-être as-tu compris ? Tu me rends faible, tu me rends peureux, honteux, or je ne peux pas être cet homme. Pas si je veux survivre à cette guerre. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la souffrance que je ressens en écrivant cette lettre. Je suis né pour être un Malfoy et pas pour aimer. Je ne suis vivant que pour succéder à mon père. Je me dois d'assurer la lignée des Malfoy, des Sangs Purs. Chose que je ne peux pas faire si tu reste à côté de moi. Bien sur que je préfèrerais mille fois rester avec toi, et vivre heureux. Mais je ne peux pas, je n'en ais ni le courage, ni le droit. Je ne suis pas à Serpentard pour rien. Je suis un lâche. Je préfère la facilité à la difficulté. Tu me l'as déjà dit des millions de fois durant ces sept années. Alors peut-être qu'à la fin de la guerre je reviendrais vers toi. Si tu veux encore de moi. Je veux juste que tu saches une chose je t'aime et c'est une des rares choses en ce monde qui ne changera pas._

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime, je t'aimerais toujours… Drago._

Il y a soixante ans quand je t'ai écrit cette lettre je ne savais pas que tu allais mourir durant la guerre. Pour moi tu faisais parti de ces personnes qui ne meurent pas. Qui survivent. Je pensais que si quelqu'un devait mourir ce serait moi. J'avais tord et j'en suis désolé. Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour être avec toi là-haut. Te voir, te toucher, t'embrasser… Je sais que tu me vois et tu dois désapprouver ce que j'ai fait. Tu dois même être en colère. Je sais déjà qu'au moment où je vais te rejoindre, je vais me prendre une baffe magistrale. Puis tu vas te mettre à me hurler dessus, et pour finir je t'embrasserais pour que tu te taises. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai découvert qui te fasses taire. Je te demande juste de m'attendre encore deux minutes que je dise au revoir aux jumeaux. Ils sont tellement beaux et intelligents.

"Point de vue de Mia Malfoy"

Je n'ai jamais connue ma mère. Je sais juste que les Potter m'ont donné le diminutif de son nom en hommage. Elle est morte peut après avoir accouché. Elle s'est aperçue qu'elle était enceinte lorsque papa est parti. Elle nous a gardé malgré la guerre. Elle a été faite prisonnière lors d'une descente des Mangemorts dans un des QG de l'Odre. Elle a accouché de nous dans sa cellule le jour de la Grande Bataille. Harry et Ginny nous ont trouvé à côté de son corps elle avait réussie à trouver une baguette t s'occuper de nous avant de succomber à plusieurs jours de tortures et un accouchement.

Ils nous ont donné le nom de notre père. Personne ne savait ce qu'il était devenu. Il était parti un matin et avait fui la guerre. Il est rvenu trois jours après cette bataille. Il a réussi à nous récupérer. Aujourd'hui je l'enterre à côté de ma mère. Je sais qu'ils vont être heureux là haut tous les deux.


End file.
